


Turn Off The Television

by ununoriginal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal





	Turn Off The Television

The flickering light from the television left bright spots at the corners of his vision; suddenly too glaring as he drifted up from his unexpected doze. He stared at the moving images, trying to make out some semblance of a plot before giving up. It didn’t really matter anyway. The themes were always the same. 

Broken bodies, broken hearts, broken souls. Broken dreams. 

The gunshots and screams drew him from his reverie and he managed to get one desultory hand on the remote. The silence left behind was all the more cavernous, echoing with the memory of quiet conversations and conspiratorial laughter. 

In the absence of the artificial radiation, the moon’s silvery light struck the screen, and he could see himself within, reflected in ghostly radiance. 

If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that another warm body was settled comfortably at his side, beyond what the television’s screen could capture. He could nearly sense the heavy pressure of a head upon his shoulder as his companion nodded off, the soft, short curls brushing his neck, sending whispery shivers down his spine. Billy had never been able to take late nights. 

But all he ever felt as he reached out was slippery leather and cool, hard plastic.


End file.
